When an application in need of a variable window area, such as a web browser in a Personal Computer (PC) runs, a display device may display the running application in a window area. The widow area has a size and may be freely scalable within the display area. For example, the user may change the size of the window area of the web browser with an input means, such as a mouse or a tablet pen.
When an application in need of a window area that enables both receiving and displaying input data, such as text, user notes, a memo application, the display device may display the window area of the application. For example, when the user inputs text or user notes with an input means, the display device may display the input text or user notes in the window area. If the window area has a default size and cannot display any more data in the window area, the display device may make room for newly input data within the window area by moving the existing text out of the window area. In case of user notes, the display device may expand the window area at the user's request to change the size of the window area and then display the user notes in the expanded window.
As such, if there is no room in the window area for receiving or displaying newly input data, the display device of related art may make room within the window area by moving the existing data or expand the window area to a certain extent at the user's request.
Text input in succession may cause the display device to keep moving the existing text out of the window area to make room for newly input text, and thus the user may not view the entire text in the window area.
Furthermore, when successive user notes are input to the display device, since the window area may be expanded only at the user's request, it will be cumbersome for the user to perform an event to expand the window area while inputting user notes.
Accordingly, a window expansion method and associated electronic device for automatically expanding a window area by analyzing an input event pattern is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.